


Angeschossen

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [37]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Boerne Is Comforting, Episode Related, Episode: Der doppelte Lott, Gen, Male Friendship, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed, Spoilers, Tatort Münster, Thiel Is Hurt, Thiel Is Hurting, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Während er die Zähne zusammenbiß und aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie Larissa abgeführt wurde, kommentierte Boerne neben ihm jeden Handgriff des Arztes, bis der entnervt und wenig sanft den Verband festzog, ihm eine Packung Schmerztabletten in die Hand drückte und sich mit einem "Das wird schon wieder" verabschiedete.</i>
</p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/33455.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ.</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angeschossen

**Author's Note:**

> **Episodenbezug:** Der doppelte Lott  
>  **Warnungen:** Spoiler Alert (Es wird zwar nicht die Lösung des ganzen Falls verraten, aber doch das ein oder andere, wenn man den Krimi noch nicht kennt.)  
>  IC sind die zwei hier größtenteils auch nicht.  
>  **Beta:** veradee :)  
>  **A/N:** Ich habe erst nach dem Schreiben den doppelten Lott noch einmal gesehen und festgestellt, daß die Golfplatzszene morgens und nicht abends spielt. So gesehen ist das hier ein wenig AU. Aber um den Fehler zu beheben, hätte ich dreiviertel des Textes aufgeben müssen ... Zu Der doppelte Lott könnte man auch noch ganz viele ganz andere Geschichten schreiben - v.a. Slash, weil Boerne so offensichtlich eifersüchtig ist ;) - aber mich hat diesmal die ebenso naheliegende h/c-Geschichte erwischt, die zur Abwechslung mal platonisch bleiben wollte. Das wiederum hat sich als extrem schwierig herausgestellt. Ich denke, ihr werdet selbst merken, warum mir der Text ein wenig Bauchschmerzen bereitet ;)

***

Er hatte es gerade noch geschafft, seine Schußverletzung von einem Experten für lebende Patienten versorgen zu lassen - allerdings nicht, Boerne abzuschütteln. Während er die Zähne zusammenbiß und aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie Larissa abgeführt wurde, kommentierte Boerne neben ihm jeden Handgriff des Arztes, bis der entnervt und wenig sanft den Verband festzog, ihm eine Packung Schmerztabletten in die Hand drückte und sich mit einem "Das wird schon wieder" verabschiedete.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sich der Trubel auf dem Golfplatz schon wieder gelegt. Nadeshda war mit Larissa verschwunden. Der Bodyguard, der ihn angeschossen hatte, war ebenfalls verhaftet worden. Irgendjemand hatte sich um Lott gekümmert. Die zahlreichen aufgebrachten Golfspieler hatten die Kollegen schon vor einigen Minuten verscheucht. Jetzt lag der Rasen wieder grün und ruhig da, man konnte kaum ahnen, was hier gerade noch los gewesen war. Von den Reifenspuren im edlen Grün mal abgesehen.

Thiel hatte immer noch Schwierigkeiten damit, die Larissa von eben mit der schüchternen jungen Frau in Verbindung zu bringen, die er im Kalinka angesprochen hatte. Neben ihm räusperte sich Boerne.

"Kommen Sie, ich fahre Sie nach Hause."

"Geht schon."

Boerne sah ihn irritiert an. "Wollen Sie lieber den Bus nehmen?"

Ach ja. Natürlich. Er war ja auch mit Boerne hergekommen. "Nein."

"Na also." Boerne ging los. "Wenigstens parken wir gleich um die Ecke."

Thiel grinste schwach. "Werden Sie hier nicht rausgeworfen, wenn Sie nochmal mit dem Auto über den Rasen fahren?"

"Was anderes bleibt uns ja nun nicht übrig, da wir schon mal hier sind." Boerne öffnete die Autotür. "Kommen Sie schon, Thiel."

***

Zuhause angekommen kam Boerne einfach ungefragt mit in seine Wohnung, und Thiel war zu müde um zu protestieren. Scheinbar nahm es ihm sein Kollege immer noch übel, daß er ihn nicht an seinen Arm gelassen hatte, und wollte jetzt demonstrieren, daß er sich durchaus auch um ihn kümmern konnte.

"Ich weiß ja nicht, was Sie jetzt vorhaben, aber ich leg' mich hin." Das war hoffentlich deutlich genug. Dachte er. Aber Boerne folgte ihm ins Schlafzimmer und sah stumm dabei zu, wie er damit kämpfte, sein T-Shirt über den Kopf zu bekommen.

"Warum lassen Sie sich sich nicht helfen?" fragte Boerne schließlich, als er den Stoff völlig verknotet hatte und nicht mehr vor oder zurück kam.

Thiel seufzte genervt.

"Sie sollten lieber auf mich hören", erklärte Boerne und zerrte an dem widerspenstigen Stoff, bis Thiel wieder freikam. "Ich habe Ihnen ja gleich gesagt, daß mit dieser Frau etwas nicht stimmen kann." Das T-Shirt wurde über seinen Kopf gezogen, zu seiner Überraschung ohne daß ihm Boerne dabei weh tat. 

"Schon gut", sagte Thiel. Er hatte jetzt wirklich keine Lust, sich anzuhören, daß er-

"Zum Glück können Sie sich in solchen Fällen wenigstens auf meine überragende Menschenkenntnis verlassen."

"Ja vielen Dank auch", brummte Thiel. "Schön für Sie, daß Sie mal wieder recht hatten." Er legte sich hin und drehte sich weg von Boerne. Mit der Verletzung am Arm konnte er ohnehin nur auf einer Seite liegen.

"Was ist denn los mit Ihnen?"

"Mein Arm tut weh." Er sah mißmutig an die Wand. Warum war Boerne eigentlich immer noch hier und ging ihm auf die Nerven? "Kein Wunder, daß Sie nicht als Arzt arbeiten - Sie haben wirklich gar kein Talent dafür, mit Kranken umzugehen."

"Warum nehmen Sie nicht einfach das Schmerzmittel? Das hat Ihnen der Kollege nicht zum Spaß mitgegeben, wissen Sie."

"Vertrag ich nicht."

"Aber wenn Sie doch Schmerzen haben ...?"

"So schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht", brummte Thiel. Er fühlte sich elend, aber gleichzeitig hätte er fast gelacht über die Absurdität der Situation. Boerne war im Moment einfach nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner. Und dieses irrationale Bedürfnis, bedauert und getröstet zu werden, war für jemanden in seinem Alter auch wirklich unsinnig. Vor allem, weil er genau wußte, daß er gerade vor allem unter Selbstmitleid litt.

"Kann ich sonst was für Sie tun?"

"Nein."

"Ich könnte Ihnen ein Mittel auf einer anderen Basis besorgen, das Sie vielleicht besser vertragen?"

"Mein Gott Boerne, jetzt lassen Sie mich endlich in Ruhe! Es geht doch gar nicht um die Schmerzen, sondern ... ach, wieso rede ich überhaupt mit Ihnen ..."

"Ich verstehe." Das Bett gab nach, als Boerne sich auf den Rand setzte.

"Ihnen geht es schlecht." Das war keine Frage, sondern eine Feststellung, auf die er wohl kaum antworten mußte.

Bevor er fragen konnte, warum Boerne nicht endlich ging, spürte er eine Hand an seinem Kopf. Finger strichen durch seine Haare.

"Mir wäre es auch lieber gewesen, wenn ich diesmal nicht recht behalten hätte."

"Mhm." Er war zu überrascht, um etwas zu sagen. Boerne sagte auch nichts mehr, aber die Hand strich weiter durch seine Haare bis in den Nacken. Erst als die Hand über seine Schulter bis zum Arm Richtung Verband glitt, protestierte er.

"Vorsicht, nicht -"

"Keine Angst, ich tue Ihnen nicht weh." So klang Boerne sonst nie. So ... anders. Er schwieg und konzentrierte sich eine Weile auf das Gefühl, nicht alleine zu sein.

...

"Ich hätte sie beinahe geküßt."

"Wieso nur beinahe?" Boerne klang so, als würde ihn das wirklich interessieren.

"Nadeshdas Vater kam dazwischen."

"Idiot."

Thiel mußte lachen, obwohl ihm gar nicht nach Lachen zumute war. "Sie wollte sowieso nur an meine Waffe."

Die Hand stockte. "Das glaube ich nicht."

Thiel seufzte. "Schon O.K. So schlecht geht es mir nun auch wieder nicht, daß Sie mir was vormachen müssen."

"Mache ich doch gar nicht. Von mir wollte sie auch etwas, aber um das zu kriegen, hat sie nur bei mir geputzt. Das ist definitiv ein Unterschied."

"Sicher." Er merkte, wie seine Augen feucht wurden. Verdammt. Das konnte er gar nicht gebrauchen, jetzt hier vor Boerne.

"Ich glaube, sie wird vor Gericht eine Menge mildernde Umstände anführen können. Das wird sicher nicht so schlimm", murmelte Boerne und reichte ihm ein Taschentuch.

"Mhm."

"Eigentlich schade, daß sie diesen Lott nicht wenigstens ein bißchen erwischt hat ... wobei ihr das natürlich noch viel mehr Ärger eingebracht hätte."

"Mhm."

Er drehte sich auf den Rücken und zuckte zusammen, als sein Arm die Matratze berührte. Boernes Gesicht tauchte in seinem Blickfeld auf.

"Ich besorge Ihnen etwas, was Sie vertragen. Das ist doch albern."

"Meinetwegen ..."

"Mit welchen Wirkstoffen haben Sie denn Probleme?"

"Ich kann mir das nie merken." Thiel versuchte sich zu erinnen. "Aber ich habe einen Zettel im Portemonnaie, da steht das drauf. Alle Medikamente, auf die ich allergisch reagiere."

Boerne verschwand, um ihm nach kurzer Zeit ein Stück Papier vor die Nase zu halten.

"Das hier?"

"Ja."

"Das ist aber nicht Ihre Schrift."

"Hat Susanne noch gemacht."

Boerne schnaubte, und er sah den anderen an.

"Was ist?"

"Sie brauchen wirklich jemanden, der auf Sie aufpaßt."

"Blödmann."

Er hatte den Kopf wieder Richtung Wand gedreht und hörte das Geräusch von Schritten, als Boerne ohne weiteren Kommentar aufbrach. Doch dann bewegte sich das Bett plötzlich und er zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, als er Boernes Stimme direkt neben seinem Ohr hörte.

"Thiel?"

Statt weg zu gehen war Boerne wieder zurück gekommen und starrte ihm ins Gesicht, als er den Kopf wandte.

"Was ist denn noch?"

"Wenn sich sonst niemand findet, passe ich auf Sie auf."

"Was?"

Statt einer Antwort strich Boerne ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Ich bin in zwanzig Minuten wieder zurück. In der Zwischenzeit bleiben Sie hier liegen und machen keine Dummheiten, in Ordnung?"

"Boerne ... Sie müssen mich wirklich nicht bemuttern."

"Keine Dummheiten, Thiel."

Thiel verdrehte genervt die Augen, aber da war Boerne schon aus dem Zimmer.

***

"Was ist das?" fragte er dann lieber doch noch, bevor er das Zeug schluckte, das Boerne ihm mitgebracht hatte.

"Der gute Stoff", erklärte Boerne feierlich. "An sowas kommen Sie sonst gar nicht ran."

Er sah den anderen skeptisch an, bis er ein leichtes Lächeln entdeckte.

"Idiot."

"Schlucken, nicht reden, Thiel."

...

"Ich merke keinen Unterschied."

Boerne seufzte. "Ein paar Minuten müssen Sie der Kapsel schon geben, um in den Magen zu gelangen, aufgelöst und resorbiert zu werden."

"Klingt super eklig, wenn Sie das so beschreiben."

Die Müdigkeit wurde jetzt doch langsam übermächtig, und er legte sich wieder hin. Auf den Rücken, um Boerne im Auge behalten zu können. Der wiederum schien beschlossen zu haben, ihn heute nicht mehr alleine zu lassen, und setzte sich wieder aufs Bett.

"Sie müssen wirklich nicht ..."

"Muß ich."

Er blinzelte noch einmal. "Was soll denn das schon wieder heißen?"

"Irgendjemand sollte hier sein."

...

"Das ist doch unbequem ..."

"Das lassen Sie mal meine Sorge sein. Fühlen Sie sich schon besser?"

Thiel konzentrierte sich. Der stechende Schmerz hatte sich in ein dumpfes Hintergrundgefühl verwandelt. Überhaupt fühlte er sich ein bißchen wie in Watte gepackt. Watte ... Er kicherte bei der Vorstellung, in einem überdimensionierten Wattebausch zu stecken ... rosa Zuckerwatte ...

"Ich sehe schon, es wirkt ..."

"Was ...", er versucht, den Anfall von Heiterkeit zu unterdrücken, der plötzlich über ihn gekommen war. "Was haben Sie mir da gegeben?"

"Den guten Stoff - hab' ich doch gesagt." Er spürte schon wieder Finger, die durch seine Haare strichen. Ohne das Wattegefühl hätte er sich langsam beschwert, aber jetzt, wo er sich so leicht fühlte, war es ganz gut, daß Boernes Hand ihn davon abhielt abzuheben. "Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken, das ist ganz harmlos. Schlafen Sie jetzt einfach ein bißchen."

Er wollte noch 'ganz harmlos - was soll das heißen, ganz harmlos' fragen, aber bevor er die Worte formen konnte, war er eingeschlafen.

***

Als er am nächsten Morgen wach wurde, fühlte er sich eindeutig besser als am Abend zuvor. Der Arm tat kaum noch weh. Und ausgeschlafen sah die Welt auch ganz anders aus. Das gleichmäßige Atemgeräusch neben ihm sagte ihm, daß Boerne immer noch da war. Er sah zur Seite und mußte lächeln, als er seinen Kollegen schlafend auf seinem Bett sitzen sah. Immer noch im Anzug, jetzt ziemlich zerknittert. Nur die Krawatte lag ordentlich aufgerollt auf seinem Nachttisch. Boerne sah irgendwie nackt aus, so ohne Brille. Und sehr blaß.

Er hätte ihn gerne weiter schlafen lassen, aber er mußte dringend ins Bad, und über Boerne hinwegzuklettern, ohne ihn zu wecken, würde wohl kaum gelingen. Er tippte ihn vorsichtig an, was aber nur ein unwilliges Brummen zur Folge hatte.

"Boerne?"

"Hm ...?"

"Sie können gleich weiterschlafen. Ich müßte nur mal vorbei."

Boerne blinzelte ihn verschlafen an. "Thiel?"

"Genau der."

"Was machen Sie ..." Boerne ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und kam wohl zu dem Schluß, daß es sich nicht um sein Schlafzimmer handelte. "Wie geht es Ihnen?"

"Besser. Ich muß nur mal ins Bad."

Boerne schwang ächzend die Beine vom Bett und machte ihm Platz. "Kommen Sie alleine zurecht?"

"Boerne ... Das ist ein 'glatter Durchschuß', wenn ich Sie zitieren darf. Ich bin kein Pflegefall."

"Gut ..." Boerne wirkte, als sei er nur halb wach geworden. "Gut."

"Schlafen Sie weiter."

***

Das schlafen Sie weiter hatte Boerne wörtlich genommen. Wie auch sonst. Gut, er hatte nicht direkt schlafen Sie hier weiter gesagt, aber das war irgendwie naheliegend. Und offensichtlich hatte Boerne sich entschlossen, sich hier häuslich niederzulassen - sein Anzug lag in einem unordentlichen Haufen auf dem Boden vor dem Bett. Der Anblick war auf eine merkwürdige Art und Weise vertraut und beruhigend, obwohl ihn eine Stimme im Hinterkopf daran erinnerte, daß er das eigentlich eher seltsam finden sollte. Thiel zögerte einen Moment, ob er sich auch noch einmal hinlegen sollte. Boerne hatte die gesamte Decke und den größten Teil des verfügbaren Platzes okkupiert und schlief schon wieder den Schlaf des Gerechten. An sich war aber Platz genug - wenn der Herr Professor sich nicht so breitmachen würde.

Vom Rumstehen wurde ihm jedenfalls kalt, und sein Bett sah verlockend warm und gemütlich aus. Er zerrte an der Decke, schob Boerne zur Seite und fragte sich erst anschließend, ob das für jemand anderen komisch aussehen würde. Aber erstens war Boerne eh schon die ganze Nacht da gewesen, und außerdem sah das kein anderer. Boerne brummelte etwas, streckte den Arm aus und zog ihn näher.

"Vorsicht!"

"Hm?"

"Der Arm."

"Mhm." Boernes Arm glitt unter seinen und hielt ihn fest.

"Sagen Sie mal ... was wird das, wenn's fertig ist?"

"Was ...?"

Boerne weigerte sich hartnäckig, richtig wach zu werden. Aber ihm war doch wichtig, daß es nicht zu eventuellen Mißverständnissen kam.

"Ihnen ist doch hoffentlich klar, daß ich kein Interesse an-"

"Thiel! Niemand hat hier irgendwelche Interessen! Jetzt halten Sie endlich die Klappe und lassen mich weiterschlafen!"

MannMannMann ... Boerne war am frühen Morgen ja ganz schön mies gelaunt.

"Ich wollte doch nur ..."

"Thiel." Boernes Augen waren schon wieder dabei zuzufallen. "Schlafen Sie einfach noch ein bißchen und machen Sie sich nicht so viele Gedanken."

"Erst, wenn Sie mir sagen, was Sie hier gerade tun."

"Hab' ich doch schon gesagt", murmelte Boerne. "Aufpassen."

Aufpassen. Boerne schien nicht so ganz zu verstehen, daß er sehr gut auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte. Wenn hier jemand jemanden brauchte, der auf ihn achtgab, dann war das ja wohl eher Boerne selbst.

"Wird das jetzt ein Dauerzustand?"

"Hm?"

"Wird das jetzt-"

"Nur bei Schußverletzungen und Liebeskummer."

"Aha."

" _Gute Nacht_ , Thiel."

Offensichtlich hatte er Boerne. Für was auch immer. Zumindest für Liebeskummer und sonstige Katastrophen.

* Fin *


End file.
